Le piège se referme
by Apprile
Summary: Vincent Nightray a pour mission de se rapprocher du duc Barma afin de lui dérober quelque chose d'important pour la suite des événements. Suite à la mort de la duchesse Rainsworth, Rufus Barma se replie quelque peu sur lui-même, tandis que de son côté Vincent était loin de se douter qu'il se mettrait à courtiser le Barma avec une telle facilité et une telle franchise. Vincent/Rufus
1. Prologue

_En italique, les pensées de notre cher Vincent.  
Cette histoire se déroule un peu avant le manga 17/18  
__**Vincent/Rufus **(yaoi)**  
**__Bonne lecture en espérant que vous appréciez le début de cette fiction._

_RISQUE DE SPOILS_

* * *

**P**rologue

_Il fallait que je me rapproche de cet homme. _

_Je le savais puissant. Un avantage pour moi, sachant que ce duc était au courant que j'étais le Chasseur de têtes. De ce fait, il ne devait pas se sentir menacé._

_Oui, je parle bien de l'homme que j'essayais à tout prix d'éviter, celui-ci m'effrayant plus qu'autre chose._

_Oui, il m'effrayait. Le chapelier en parlait bien assez, les membres de Pandora aussi. _

_J'ai donc fait des recherches sur cet homme étrange, et tenter alors quelque chose pour me rapprocher de lui. _

_Je savais que certains membres de Pandora avaient déjà vu son visage, et étaient au courant de sa véritable apparence. _

_Et en cherchant bien, les indices convergeaient tous vers un unique homme._

_Celui que les membres aux plus bas échelons de Pandora, nommaient: L'homme qui pousse le fauteuil de la duchesse Rainsworth. _

_En quoi un duc pouvait-il être réduit à faire ce genre d'activité ? _

Observant l'homme aux longs cheveux rouges, Vincent ne se rendit même pas compte que Xerxes Break le fixait lui aussi. En effet, le Nightray ne cessait d'observer fixement sa proie en pleine lecture dans le grand jardin du QG de Pandora. Et ici, dans le grand salon dont les baies vitrées étaient ouvertes vers le jardin, Vincent attendait, cherchant une faille.

« Si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien, Messire Nightray, je me mettrais à croire que le duc Barma ne vous laisse pas indifférent. »

Le chapelier avait pourtant dit cela sombrement, se doutant bien que le blond n'était en rien en train de contempler le Barma en contrebas, protéger de l'ombre par un arbre contre lequel il était adossé.

« Je n'ai que d'yeux pour Gil, » répondit simplement Vincent sans quitter des yeux le duc.

Pourtant, un sourire naquit doucement contre les lèvres du jeune Nightray que Break ne rata absolument pas.

_Le duc Barma avait les traits d'une femme, s'en était troublant. _

_Peut-être était-ce parce que ses cheveux étaient longs, son visage fin et ses yeux en amande. _

_C'est vrai que les Barma ne viennent pas d'ici. J'ai cru entendre dire qu'ils avaient été chassés de leur pays. _

« _Tu_ devrais partir, » reprit Break en toisant le Nightray du regard. « Tu n'es en rien le bienvenu ici. »

Haussant les épaules, Vincent détacha son regard de sa cible, et sourit au chapelier.

« J'imagine que je suis toujours coupable de nombreux meurtres. »

Qu'est-ce que cet être énervait l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il manquait certes des preuves pour le faire accuser, mais tout le monde était au courant qu'il possédait la Chain surnommée la Reine de Cœur. De plus, les personnes tuées de sa main étaient toutes coupables en un certain sens. Ceci ajouté au fait que la Justice était de plus en plus impuissante…

« Je vais m'en aller, fait attention que notre avant-dernier duc encore debout n'attrape pas un coup de soleil, » ricana le blond en quittant la pièce sous le regard atterré du chapelier.

Oui, Rufus Barma était presque le dernier avec Oscar Vessalius. Le duc Nightray avait été tué par ses propres mains et celles de Demios, tandis que la duchesse Rainsworth avait perdu la vie comme toutes vieilles personnes en proie au sommeil.

_Il est désormais seul. _

_Peut-être serait-ce plus simple de l'approcher finalement…_

« Vous êtes surveillé. Monsieur le décoiffé. »

Il faisait chaud dans les jardins de Pandora, et Break suffoquait presque. De plus, sa cécité le fatiguait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, tourner les talons et rentrer se réfugier dans la fraîcheur du manoir.

« Comme toujours après tout, » répondit simplement le duc sans lever les yeux de son livre qui devait surement être les mémoires d'Arthur Barma.

« Là il ne s'agit pas de quelques membres de Pandora septiques ou des Baskerville, » répliqua le chapelier en croisant les bras.

Break se demandait ce qu'il faisait réellement ici, à avertir le duc d'un éventuel danger. Surement parce que Vincent ne lui présageait rien de bon. Le duc dût lui aussi s'en rendre compte car il leva les yeux de son ouvrage, et le referma d'un coup sec pour fixer l'œil terne du chapelier.

« De qui s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-il en se levant doucement, restant pourtant à l'ombre du soleil torride.

« Le _fameux_ rat d'égout. Je sais qu'il prépare quelque chose. Quelque chose qui finira par tous nous atteindre. »

Haussant un sourcil, et face au silence de Rufus, Break renchérit aussitôt.

« Il s'agit du Nightray. »

Dépliant son éventail d'un coup sec, Rufus se procréa un peu de vent tout en levant les yeux vers le manoir de Pandora, pour peut-être apercevoir des yeux perçants le fixer.

« Vincent… Vous êtes toujours en train de chercher de quoi le condamner, » fit Rufus avec un certain amusement. « Malgré ses grands airs, il n'est en rien intouchable. »

Break ne dit rien, mais il ne croyait pas aux dires du duc. Vincent n'était en rien un pion. Il savait se montrer persuasif et manipulateur quand ça lui chantait.

Malgré sa cécité, Break pouvait sentir une gêne chez le grand duc. Comme si ce ton d'amusement n'était qu'une facette. Et c'était bien à cause de la mort de la duchesse.

* * *

_Voilà le début de cette fiction, qui, si elle marche, contiendra une quinzaine de chapitre, voir un peu plus.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour faire part de vos avis, et m'aider pour la suite (-:_


	2. Lecture aux côtés d'un duc

Chapitre 1  
Lecture aux côtés d'un duc

_La règle d'or est la suivante : Laisser le duc faire le premier pas._

_Et seulement à ce moment-là, je saurais que je pourrais m'aventurer plus loin._

Ayant étudié ses manies, suivit des balades qu'elles soient nocturnes ou non, et appris son emploi du temps presque par cœur, Vincent se dirigea vers la véranda en pierre qui se situait au milieu du jardin des Barma, là où d'après ses sources, le grand duc aimait lire seul. Il avait réussi à entrer sur le terrain des Barma aussi discrètement qu'une souris, et il s'en félicita, ne voulant pas avoir Reim Lunette sur le dos, une garde rapprochée ou autre.

Marchant rapidement dans l'herbe verte, il entrevit le petit bâtiment en pierre qui laissait passer totalement la lumière dans l'édifice. Il fallait bien un _tête-à-tête._ Quelque chose pour faire avancer cette histoire. Cependant, Vincent n'était plus effrayé. Observer pendant presque un mois cet homme avait dévoilé la plupart de son caractère.

Il arriva enfin à l'intérieur de l'édifice en pierre, et lâcha un sourire. Il était bien là, assis sur une table, en tailleurs, dos à lui, semblant lire. Il portait des vêtements amples à première vue, comme ce qu'avait remarqué Vincent quand le duc était chez lui, loin des regards. C'était une longue cape fine et rouge bien assortie et ses cheveux qui touchait presque le sol.

_De dos, on dirait une princesse._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nightray ? »

Vincent ne sursauta pourtant pas, étant presque assuré que Rufus Barma aurait vu le coup arriver. Celui-ci referma le livre qu'il avait entre les mains, et sauta à terre aussi doucement que possible, ses longs cheveux rouges flottant presque dans l'air avec lui. Le blond dissimula son sourire est fit une courte révérence moqueuse lorsque les yeux de Rufus se posèrent sur lui.

« Je suis venu passer un peu de temps en votre compagnie, » avoua-t-il en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard du duc.

Rufus Barma resta quelques instants à fixer le Nightray, tentant de percer à jour le moindre faux-semblant. Puis il soupira en déposant le petit livre contre la table, et sortit son éventail. Vincent resta sur ses gardes à la vue de cet éventail en fer, mais l'homme aux cheveux rouges ne fit que se rafraîchir avec, brassant doucement l'air face à son visage, pour ainsi dissimuler une partie de son visage.

« Ne me fais pas rire, et explique-moi tes vraies raisons. »

Prévisible. Vincent savait que Rufus allait tenter de le percer à jour. Il allait se faire une joie de jouer à son petit jeu et continua en souriant de plus belle :

« A vrai dire, je me posais de nombreuses questions sur vous, et j'ai fini par être presque… Fasciné. »

Le soleil qui se couchait derrière Rufus Barma se reflétait dans l'œil rouge de Vincent.

« Un mois, » fit enfin Rufus en abaissant son éventail, toisant le blond du regard.

« Pardon ? »

« Un mois que tu ne cesses de me suivre. »

Vincent prit un air soudain déconfit, mais ce n'était qu'une ruse.

_Parfait…_

_Il suffit que je dévoile mon anxiété sans trop en faire pour montrer que je ne voulais en rien qu'il sache cette part de mystère. _

_Vraiment, c'est si simple. Petite princesse._

« Ce sont tes amis les Baskerville qui t'ont demandé de me suivre ? » continua Rufus sans lâcher des yeux le Nightray, contournant la table pour s'approcher de lui.

Lâchant un petit rire, Vincent croisa les bras derrière son dos, et pencha un peu la tête en avant, pourtant toujours sur ses gardes. On ne savait jamais.

« En quoi les Baskerville auraient besoin de vous ? Ils sont trop occupés à rechercher les sceaux… Et sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité dans ce cas-là. »

Vincent sourit doucement sans bouger, ne voulant pas que Rufus ait des doutes sur lui.

« J'aime vos cheveux, » lâcha soudain le blond en sentant le silence trop pesant.

Ca y est, enfin une petite réaction de la part du duc stoïque. Vincent pouvait très clairement voir dans son regard une petite, mais très petite, lueur de surprise.

« Longs, rouges et fins, » continua Vincent en souriant plus grandement.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici seulement pour me dire ça. »

« Je peux repartir, » contra Vincent en levant ses mains devant lui. « Si c'est ce que vous désirez. Je veux seulement parler un peu. »

Un coup de vent passa à travers les grandes fenêtres sans vitre pour fait flotter la cape rouge du duc et le manteau noir du Nightray.

« Qu'as-tu à dire ? » demanda alors Rufus en refermant d'un coup sec son éventail.

« Rien que vous ne sachiez pas, » mentit-il.

Mentir. Oui Rufus savait que Vincent mentait. Et c'était son but. Pour que le duc cherche à découvrir les secrets de Vincent.

Puis, le blond vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la table qu'avait contournée le Barma sous l'œil méfiant du duc, et il ouvrit un livre, commençant sa lecture sans un mot de plus.

« A quoi joues-tu, Nightray ? » demanda Rufus froidement en fronçant les sourcils, ses doigts titillant son éventail dissimulé à nouveau sous sa cape.

« Je ne joue pas. Je lis. »

« C'est drôle, j'ai toujours entendu dire que l'enfant maudit des Nightray haïssait la lecture. »

Derrière le livre, Vincent ne put dissimuler un petit sourire.

_Comme je l'avais espéré, le chapelier a prévenu le duc de mon soi-disant engouement pour lui. _

_Il a fait des recherches sur moi. Parfait._

« Si c'est pour rester avec vous, je lirais, vous pouvez en être sûr. »

Malgré le fait qu'il était de dos, Vincent pouvait sentir le regard du duc posé sur lui. Un regard brulant. Vincent tenta un regard vers lui, et il fut quelque peu surpris de ce qu'il vit.

_Il me détaille du regard._

« Il fait beau, et ici, la fraîcheur est étonnante. Profitons de cette journée, Monsieur le Duc, » sourit ensuite Vincent en montrant son livre pour l'inviter à en faire de même.

« Sais-tu ce que tu lis ? » demanda ensuite le Barma en haussant un sourcil.

Le blond avait pris l'ouvrage qui trainait sur le fauteuil, c'est-à-dire, le premier qui lui était tombé sous la main. Il observa alors la couverture presque dorée, et fut incapable de lire le titre. Intrigué, il ouvrit à nouveau le livre, et tenta de lire. Impossible.

« C'est du chinois, » lui expliqua calmement Rufus en croisant les bras.

« Oh. »

Ne pouvant dissimuler un sourire, Vincent se mit à rire. Un rire franc qu'il eut même du mal à reconnaître. L'atmosphère de la pièce était si apaisante que le Nightray se laisser aller sans la moindre difficulté.

« J'ai quelques bases en chinois, » répliqua pourtant Vincent en haussant les sourcils, se levant pour faire face au duc.

Rufus leva les yeux au ciel, mais Vincent se reprit rapidement en faisant mine d'être contrarié.

« Je ne viens pas des pays d'Asie moi. Un peu de respect. »

Hochant seulement la tête en détournant quelque peu les yeux, Vincent vit que le duc fuyait la conversation. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il savait lire chez les autres. Et Rufus ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

« Monsieur le Duc serait-il incapable de lire cette langue ? » demanda sournoisement le blond en tendant le livre vers l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

« J'ai quelques bases, » rétorqua-t-il en lui tournant le dos pour faire mine de ranger quelques livres placés sur la commode en bois près du broc d'eau.

« Vous ne savez donc pas parfaitement la lire, » insista le blond en s'approchant du Duc.

Le savoir. C'était la chose qui horripilait le duc. Il voulait tout savoir. Ou du moins, que les choses qu'il ne sache pas n'arrivent pas aux oreilles de ceux qu'il côtoyait. Quoi que Vincent n'était pas une personne qu'il côtoyait. Pire. Il était techniquement un ennemi.

« Je suis né ici. Tout comme mon père. Cette langue a vite disparu au fil du temps, il fallait que nous nous intégrions à cette société, » expliqua le Barma sans se retourner.

_Déjà des confessions._

« On ne peut pas tout savoir, sinon il n'y a plus de motivations qui nous amènent à percer les secrets de notre monde, » murmura presque Vincent en plaçant ses mains derrière son dos.

Rufus se tourna vers le blond qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, celui-ci souriant doucement. Le duc haussa donc les sourcils, et lâcha un petit rire clair.

« Est-ce que le grand Vincent Nightray tenterait de me remonter le moral ? »

« Et puis parfois, ne vaut-il pas mieux rester dans l'ignorance ? »

Soudain, le sourire de Rufus se brisa, et celui-ci l'observa étrangement.

* * *

_Je remercie BambooChu pour avoir remarqué les fautes dans mon prologue, j'ai changé ça ;)  
Je vous remercie aussi pour les review, je suis contente que vous avez aimé, et j'espère que la suite sera de même !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur se chapitre, et me poser des questions si vous en avez ! A bientôt pour le second chapitre !_


End file.
